The present invention relates to a bucket intended to be carried by an arm or the corresponding and comprising a bottom and back part and opposing side parts, which parts are arranged to, together, form a load space having an opening with an edge part connected to the bottom part of the bottom and back part and running sideways in the bucket.
Buckets of substantially this kind are previously known and are used for example for excavating. Buckets of this kind are comparatively limited as far as area of use is concerned.
The present invention relates to a bucket, which offers a substantially broader area of use.
Thus, the invention refers to a bucket according to the introductory part of the attached claim 1. The bucket is especially characterized in what is specified in the characterizing part of said claim.